


Papa Jumin

by Edhiltam



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edhiltam/pseuds/Edhiltam
Summary: Small stories with Jumin being a dad !





	

After a walk outside with your baby, you enter the pentahouse with the stroller. Jumin was waiting for you inside, as soon as he sees you, he stands up from his chair, walking towards you with a happy smile on his face.

He slides a arm around your waist to approach your body against his.

"I missed you."

He leans for a kiss and his lips brush with yours lightly. Before he can continue, your son reminds you two that he is here.

He begins to cry loudly and Jumin crouchs down besides the scroller and takes the baby in his arms while smiling. You remember the first time he took the baby, he was really clumsy and awkward at first but now, he becomes a great father.

Jumin starts to walk towards the baby's room but since he has a tough week of work, you want him to relax. You stop him by touching his arm.

"Jumin ! It's fine I can do it, just go and relax !"

He turns and kisses you on the cheek.

"A mother's work is hard, please, go rest my angel."

You smile at him and sigh as you sit on the chair. Even if you don't want him to take the baby, he wants to be with him as much as he can. Taking your phone out, Elizabeth 3rd is nuzzling on your legs and you smile.

As to Jumin, he puts the baby in the cradle and begins to sing him a lullaby really quietly. Immediately, the baby stops crying and he smiles happily at his father while laughing.

"P-Papa !"

Suddenly, Jumin's eyes go wide. He freezes while he processes what he just heard.

"Papa !"

A giant smile appears on his face and he starts to chuckle while tears appear in his eyes. He is about to call you but his son stops him once again.

"Does Jumin Han is gay ?"

Suddenly, Jumin freezes, staring at his baby in disbelief.

"Does Jumin Han is gay ? lolololololol !"

Quickly, Jumin looks inside the baby's clothing and finds a small speaker behind his nape.

He turns his body to go towards the living room but finds you, filming him while you put a hand on your mouth, your whole body, shaking. But as soon as he lays his eyes on you, you burst in laughter.

His knuckles become white as his face becomes red with embarassment and wrath. He clenches his teeth together with anger.

"I'm going to kill Seven."


End file.
